Glittering Golden Hoard: A Fun Adventure
by Ultidragonlord
Summary: A Wizard, 13 Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Human/Dragon hybrid. Interesting company to go on an adventure to take back the Dwarven Kingdom of Erebor after the dragon smaug took it, along with all the riches contained within, seems easy... or not, with elves, spiders, orcs and goblins this is no walk around the forests of New Zealand or anywhere on Earth.
1. Chapter 1: In the Shire

Glittering Golden Hoard

Chapter 1:

In the Shire

Gandalf the Grey walked up to a hill with a round, green door with a hobbit sitting on a chair, relaxing with his eyes closed and a pipe, this hobbit's name was Bilbo Baggins, Bilbo blew out a ring that turned into a smoke moth which flew into his face, he opened his eyes to see Gandalf standing there, leaning on his staff, he sat there awkwardly before he finally spoke up "Good morning,"

Gandalf replied to him "What do you mean?" Biblo looked confused "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

"All of them at once I suppose?" Bilbo was still confused "Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I am looking for someone to share in an adventure,"

"An adventure? Now, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures," Bilbo got up and walked over to his mailbox. "Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things, make you late for dinner, hm, hm" He grabbed his mail and sorted through and then went to go back inside. "Good morning,"

"To think that I should have lived to be good morninged by Belladonna Took's son, as if I were selling buttons at the door,"

Bilbo paused "Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means… me,"

"Gandalf… not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Ha, ha! Well. I had no idea you were still in business,"

"And where else should I be?"

"Well…"

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well that's decided," Bilbo looked confused again, "It will be very good for you, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others,"

"Inform the who? What, no, no, n- wait, we do not want any adventures, here, thank you, not today, no- I suggest you try over the hill, or across the water. Good morning" Bilbo then walked back into his house, locking the door behind him.

However, little that Bilbo knew, Gandalf knew of course because he's Gandalf, not too far away was a young man with armour and a cloak (The power of shadow skin's armour from Shadow of Mordor but black and dark grey), who looked only 20, give or take a number or two, but he had seen far more than most, as Gandalf walked away from the small hill that was home to the Hobbit, but not before he left a mark on the door, he then looked up at a tree to see the young face, but old eyes.

Gandalf raised his staff in greeting and nodded his head slightly, the young man gave Gandalf a two fingered salute then leaned back on his thick tree branch and went to sleep, using a black, scaled tail to keep him on the branch.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Night Fall

0-0-0-0-0-0

The young man woke up as he heard two familiar voices talking, he shook his head and stood atop the tree branch as he saw two dwarves walking up the path, one with black hair, the other with brown, the young man silently jumped down and put his hood up, he creeped up to the dwarves and got up close, then released a animalistic growl, the dwarf with dark hair took out his weapon and went to attack him but was parried by another sword with a black blade and draconic runes on the hilt and blade, "Dracon!" the brown haired dwarf exclaimed.

"Fili! Kili! Good to see you two again!" Replied the young man, Dracon.

"How long has it been?" Fili asked.

"Not since after Moria," said Kili the three fell silent. Kili and Dracon sheathed their swords and continued walking.

"So, I heard there was an adventure?" Asked Dracon.

"Yea,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Bilbo Baggins' Hole

0-0-0-0-0-0

"...I'm sorry," Bilbo said with his hands up. Balin and Dwalin paused and looked at Biblo.

"Apology accepted, now fill it up, brother, don't stint," The doorbell rang "I could eat again, if you insist,"

Bilbo opened the door and there stood 2 dwarves and a human standing behind them, although the human wasn't exactly human, Bilbo could see he had red eyes, 2 black wings on his back and he thought he saw a tail for a moment. "Fili"

"And Kili"

"At your service" they both bowed.

"You must be Mr. Boggins," Kili stated.

"Baggins," Dracon whispered to him.

"Nope, you can't come in, you've got the wrong house," Bilbo was about to close the door but Kili held it open.

"What? Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us,"

"Can-? No nothing's been cancelled,"

"Well that's a relief," Kili pushed Bilbo aside and the dwarves shoved all their equipment into Bilbo's arms

"Careful with these, I just had 'em sharpened," Fili ordered.

Dracon ducked his head to go through the small door then put his sword, his clawed gloves and gauntlets and some different shaped and coloured daggers into his arms, "Uh, be careful with that one," he pointed to a green bladed dagger "Very deadly poison," Bilbo looked uneasy, Dracon walked further into the Hobbit Hole to help with the food and moved some furniture.

Balin walked up to Dracon and greeted him "Dracon! Or have you changed your name again?" they shared a laugh "Good to see you again,"

"Evening," Dwalin greeted him as he went past.

Not too long after, the doorbell rang again, this time harder, Bilbo opened the door and more Dwarves tumbled through the door and landed on top of each other, Gandalf was stood behind them.

All the dwarves and Dracon were grabbing food, furniture, utensils, Bombur grabbed three whole wheels of cheese, "Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block," Bofur said as he walked by Bilbo.

"He can eat the whole pantry by himself," Dracon said as he walked by "Ow!" He hit his head on a doorway, causing him and the other dwarves to laugh, Biblo winced.

"Good thing you've got a thick head eh? Otherwise that would have hurt even more," Dwalin said.

"Yea, heh heh." Dracon then quickly spun around to face him "Hey wait!" His wings unfolded slightly in agitation causing harder laughter amongst the dwarves and even Gandalf. "Walked right into that one didn't I?"

Dori walked up to Gandalf and Dracon "Excuse me? Mr. Gandalf? Dracon? can I tempt you two with a nice cup of chamomile tea?"

"Oh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine for me, I think." Gandalf replied.

"Um, I was just going to have some ale once we got our feast ready,"

"Got it," Dori went to get Gandalf's red wine.

* * *

Once the food and the furniture was set the Dwarves and Dracon all sat around the table and ate, the Dwarves were messy, Dracon was only a bit messy.

"Bombur!" Bofur called him "Catch!" He threw some food that Bombur caught in mouth which made everyone cheer and they threw food of their own.

Fili walked upon the table, handing out tankards of ale "Who wants an ale!? Here you go!There you go!"

Dwalin poured his into Oin's ear trumpet "Have another drink," there was laughter once more, as Oin blew into it as the ale went out and the trumpet made a squeal.

"On the count of three! One...Two!" The Dwarves and Dracon begin drinking their ales with the Dwarves' ale pouring onto their beards, once finished they begin burping and cheering but Ori's was the loudest.

"I knew ya had it in ya!"

"Alright! I got one coming up!" Dracon prepared to burp as the others went quiet, but once he opened his mouth, the only sound that came out was a quiet, high pitched sound. Laughter filled the air as Dracon blushed in embarrassment.

"There, there," Bofur 'comforted' Dracon "you at least beat a rat," the laughter was even louder.

"Hey Bombur! How many sausages can you fit in your mouth without swallowing or chewing!" Kili asked.

Sausages were passed over to Bombur as he began putting them into his mouth.

"1...2...3...4...5...6!" Bombur struggled to get the 7th sausage in but made it, "...7!" Bombur raised his arms in victory and all cheered before he swallowed all seven sausages whole.

"Alright then! Watch this!" Dracon grabbed a knife and placed his palm onto the table, he then proceeded to stab in between his fingers, going faster as he went, the Dwarves sang along as he did.

"There is an old tradition, a game we all can play

You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade

You take a shot of whiskey, you grab your knife and pray

And Spread apart your fingers, and this is what you say

Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop

If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off

And If I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out

But all the same I play this game cause thats what its all about

O you can't use a pencil, you can not use a pen

The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend

And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb

But all the same we play this game because it's so damn fun

Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop

If I miss the spaces in between, my fingers will come off

And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out

But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about

Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop chop

I'm picking up the speed

And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"

He suddenly stabbed a steak and ate it and raised his hands. Everyone cheered and laughed.

* * *

The feast was finished and the Dwarves were putting away the dishes. "Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!" Bilbo took away a doily from Nori.

"But it's full of holes," Bofur said.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet,"

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it,"

"Bebother and confusticate these dwarves!" Gandalf walked up to him.

"My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?"

"What's the matter? I'm surrounded by dwarves. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them."

Nori and Bofur played tug-of-war with a chain of sausages "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom, they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Dracon walked by and said "That would be Bombur,"

"Not to mention him," Bilbo pointed to Dracon as he turned back into the dining room, he played with a knife that was just sharpened today,"

Ori walked up to Bilbo with an empty plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

"Here you go, Ori, give it to me." Fili grabbed the plate and threw it over to Kili who threw it to Bifur at the sink, who catches it without looking.

"Excuse me, that's my mother's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Biblo panicked as more dishes were thrown around the place, while the Dwarves made a little tune with the cutlery and their feet. "And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!"

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said.

Kili began singing "Blunt the knives, bend the forks," the rest of the Dwarves and Dracon joined him.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll"

Some of the Dwarves were using the dishes as instruments.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Biblo rushed to the dishes to be surprised as they were neatly stacked and the everyone laughed.

All laughter ended when three knocks on the door sounded "He is here," Dracon said.

Gandalf opens the front door and Thorin stood there "Gandalf," he then walked inside and saw Dracon, "Dracon, or have you changed your name again?"

"Nope, still Dracon,"

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door,"

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago," Bilbo said.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield,"

"So, this is the Hobbit." Thorin studied the Hobbit "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant,"

"I have no idea what that is," whispered Dracon to no one in particular.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," the Dwarves and Dracon laughed as they all went back to the dining room where Thorin ate.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdom," the Dwarves happily muttered to each other.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked.

"They will not come," Thorin said with sadness. The Dwarves were all disappointed.

"Aww, I like Dain, he's funny," Dracon commented.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone,"

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked them.

"Why do you think we're all here then?" Said Dracon Bilbo shrugged.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light, Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf explained."

Gandalf took out a map and spread it across the table, Bilbo returned with the candle.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo read aloud.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin stated.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin told the Dwarves. Bilbo looked concerned and faced the company.

"Uh, what beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne firebreather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious

Metals," Bofur described.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is,"

Ori stood up and announced his bravery, however stupid it may be, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie," many Dwarves shouted at him.

"Sit down," Dori grabbed Ori's shirt and dragged him into his seat.

Drancon stood up "It is unwise to underestimate a dragon, especially one as powerful as Smaug, dragons are bred for battle, they will not show mercy to their enemy and I have seen them take entire cities such as Erebor, alone, an army of Dwarves wouldn't be much use against it, let alone 13 of them and not 13 of the best, and not particularly the brightest," The Dwarves instantly objected.

Oin just asked "What did he say?"

"We may be few in number, but we are fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili said.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Dracon asked as his tail and wings twitched in exasperation.

Kili just ignored him "And you forget, we have a wizard in our company and a half dragon! Gandalf and Dracon would have killed hundreds of dragons in their time,"

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I" Gandalf stuttered.

"How many then?" Dori asked.

"What?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" Gandalf started coughing on his pipe in embarrassment "Go on, give us a number!" The Dwarves argued amongst themselves about how many Gandalf would have killed.

They all went silent as Dracon unleashed a roar to silence them all and they all instantly sat back down.

"Is someone at the door?" asked Oin

Thorin nodded in appreciation to Dracon..

"If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" The Dwarves cheered "Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain," Balin killed the mood.

"Yep… thanks for killing the mood, we uh, we really appreciate it," Dracon said sarcastically with a thumb up.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf said as he pulled a key out of… somewhere.

"Haha!" Draco raised his arms in the air, but then hit it on the ceiling "Ow,"

Thorin looked at the key with amazement "How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

"If there is a key, there must be a door," Fili put the pieces together.

"Or perhaps a… chest or… a locket or… it could even be for decoration so it's not a must for a door,"

"Well, in this case, Dracon, it's a door," He pointed to some runes "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls,"

"There's another way in," Kili said excitedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage," he glanced at Bilbo "But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done,"

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori realised.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo said.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

"Am I what?"

Oin misheard that as usual "He says he's an expert! Hey hey!" Some of the Dwarves laughed.

"Dang it, Oin," Dracon lowered his head.

"Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar, I've never stolen a thing in my life,"

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Bilbo nodded in agreement to Balin's words.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves," Dwalin said.

"Understatement of the age," laughed Dracon.

The Dwarves then argued… again, but this time Gandalf stood up and using his magic he increased the shadows around him and made his voice more powerful. "Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is,"

"Gandalf! What the hell?" The Dwarves looked at Dracon to see he had changed, his head had horns that spiraled and curved upward, his eyes were completely reptilian, his hands and wrists (and further up his arms to his his shoulders) were black scales and his fingernails were claws. "You know my illusion magic is weak, even a slight magical disturbance could tear my spell down,"

"My apologies, Dracon," Gandalf apologised. Bilbo looked a bit shocked and frightened.

"As I was saying, Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this,"

"Very well, we'll do it your way," Thorin grumbled.

"No, no, no," Bilbo tried to object.

"Give him the contract,"

"Please,"

"Alright, we're off," Bofur exclaimed.

Balin gave Bilbo a long contract "It's just the usual summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo took it into the next room to read.

Dracon walked into the living room and sat by the fireplace, he breathed his fire into it after putting some firewood into the it. He then sat down in front of it and folded his wings and tail around his body to rest, he then heard "nope," and then something hitting the floor. Dracon ignored it and was deep in thought.

* * *

"I'll be alright, just let me sit quietly for a moment," Bilbo was sitting in a chair by the fire that Dracon lit earlier, Dracon moved from his spot in front of the fireplace and went to where the dwarves were shortly after Bilbo gained his consciousness and was drinking a cup of hot tea.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young Hobbit who always was running off in search of elves and the woods, who'd stay out late, come home after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young Hobbit who would have liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps, it's out there," Gandalf argued.

"I can't just go running off into the blue. I am a Baggins, of Bag End,"

"You are also a Took. Did you know that your great-great-great-great-uncle, Bullroarer

Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?"

"What?" Dracon's head appeared from around the corner.

"Yes," Bilbo answered Gandalf.

"Well he could. In the Battle of Green Fields, he charged the goblin ranks. He swung his club so hard it knocked the Goblin King's head clean off, and it sailed a hundred yards through the air and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle was won, and the game of golf invented at the same time,"

"I do believe you made that up,"

Dracon came up to Bilbo "It's true actually, I was there, although maybe a slight exaggeration,"

"Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back,"

"Can you two promise that I'll come back?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf and Dracon looked at each other with unease.

"No," Dracon answered.

"But if you do, you will not be the same," Gandalf added.

"That's what I thought. Sorry, Gandalf, Dragon,"

"Dracon,"

"Whatever, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong Hobbit," Bilbo got up and walked away.

"Well, at least us coming here wasn't a complete waste of time," Dracon said, "We ate and had fun,"

"But it could've gone better," Gandalf took a puff at his pipe.

Humming could be heard in Bilbo's living room, then singing, first by Thorin, then by the rest.

"Far over the misty mountains cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Dracon hid his tears with his wings as the Dwarves finished with their song, then everyone began to pack up their equipment so they could go early tomorrow morning.

Morning

Dracon jumped from tree to tree wearing his illusion magic so as to not frighten the Hobbits on their way out of the shire, as the rest of the company rode on horseback through the forest that lead out of the shire with some of the Dwarves calling him a showoff, otherwise the Dwarves were just chatting about how that was a waste of time and 'Use a Hobbit'. The company came to a halt when Bilbo called out from behind "Wait! Wait!" Bilbo gave the contract to Balin "I signed it," Dracon jumped from his tree, frightening Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin

Oakenshield," Balin confirmed that Bilbo had correctly signed the contract. The Dwarves cheered but Thorin didn't look overly excited.

"Give him a pony," Thorin commanded.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once- Ah!" Bilbo tried to object but two Dwarves picked him up and put him in the saddle of a pony.

Not too long later, Dracon was walking in between Bilbo and Gandalf "Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on," Nori tossed a sack of coins to Oin (haha) "Hey, hey, hey," Dracon took out some coins and began counting, he held some in his right hand and pocketed the rest in his left, he grabbed a small bag and put the remaining coins into the bag and threw it to Balin, growling something under his breath.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Gandalf.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't, including Dracon,"

"Be careful there, Dracon!" Bofur called "Your being so salty that you could turn a lake into an ocean," some of the Dwarves laughed, Dracon continued to growl.

"What about you?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf hummed then caught a bag himself "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second,"

Bilbo suddenly sneezed which made Dracon jump. "Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction," Bilbo searched his pockets "No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around," The entire company stopped and started grumbling, except Dracon, who continued.

"Nope! Not stopping again,"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked.

"I forgot my handkerchief,"

Dracon didn't stop "Use your sleeve!"

Bofur ripped a piece of his shirt off "Here! Use this."

and tossed it to Bilbo.

"Or you can use his! Whatever!"

Bilbo looked at the cloth in disgust as the Dwarves laughed.

"Move on!" Thorin ordered and the company did so, although Dracon was already on the move.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead," Gandalf told Bilbo.

Hey guys, it's me! So I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I will limit to the amount of fanfics I do by three at a time and I will be doing this story in 'An Unexpected Journey' only then the next one with 'Desolation of Smaug' and so on.

If you spot any errors in grammar or anything please tell me.

See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Moria, Trolls and Imladris

Glittering Golden Hoard

Chapter 2:

Moria Battle, Trolls and Entering Imladris

"Bold"=Black Speech (I think that's what was used in The Hobbit)

"Underlined"=Elvish

The company stopped for camp on the edge of a cliff, they were all asleep except for Gandalf, Fili and Kili, Dracon muttered 'Gold' while asleep in his wings and Gloin's breathing caused some moths to fly into his mouth then out as he exhaled.

Bilbo walked over to Myrtle, his pony, and gave her an apple "Hello, girl. That's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle, you must tell no one, sh, sh,"

A screech was then heard in the distance, this made Dracon instantly wake up and draw his green dagger and got in a ready fighting stance, wings flared and tail twitching and growling deeply.

Bilbo ran over to Fili and Kili "What was that?"

"Orcs," Dracon growled.

Another screech was heard.

"Orcs?"

"Throatcutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them," Fili told Bilbo, this made Bilbo a little afraid.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood," Kili added. The two then looked at each other and then began laughing, Dracon joining in too.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin scolded them.

"We didn't mean anything by it," Kili apologised.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world,"

"Well, technically we weren't laughing about the orcs, it was… Bilbo's reaction," Dracon tried to calm Thorin down.

"I expected more from you Dracon," Thorin walked to the edge and looked out into the valley.

"Don't mind him, laddie," Balin said. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Moria - Much Earlier

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dwarves and Orcs were fighting each other, many of each opposition on the floor, dead or dying, Azog the Defiler, a massive pale white orc from Gundabad, swung his mace, sending many Dwarves flying, Thror saw Azog and confronted him, the two fought fiercely, but Azog was no match for him and Thror was defeated, Azog, in his victory, beheaded the king and held it up for all to see.

Thorin saw this and Azog threw the decapitated head to Thorin who cried "NOOO!" The Dwarves, leaderless drew back.

Suddenly, an ear-piercing roar was heard from over the mountain, and there a figure flew over it, pupils narrow in fury as his body began to change as he morphed into a winged, reptilian creature, almost three times the size of a large warg, it had short spikes that ran down it's back and a spade shae on the end of its tail and its scales were as black as a shadow.

A glow started in his chest and he opened his mouth and let loose a blaze of fire, frying everything in his path, Azog was in fury and roared up at the dragon, the dragon did the same to him, some orcs got in his way and were instantly cooked.

Thorin charged at Azog but he knocked his sword and shield out of his hands, sending him into a natural embankment on the battlefield, Azog jumped after Thorin and went to finish him off, fire almost hitting him, but Thorin grabbed an oaken branch and rolled out of Azog's way.

Azog repeatedly tried to hit Thorin but he used the branch as a shield until Thorin stumbled onto the ground, Azog then went to finish off Thorin but as he swung Thorin grabbed a nearby sword on the ground and sliced off Azog's hand, he reared back, roaring in pain as he clutches the stump, he was then dragged away by some orcs, back into Azanulbizar.

"Du Bekâr!" Thorin rallied the Dwarves and Dracon as they charged into battle, Dracon changing back into his human...ish form and used his swords and daggers to cut down many orcs, as well as his claws and teeth.

When the battle was over the remaining Dwarves weeped over their friends and families who had lost their lives in the battle, and there was no feast. For the body count was too high.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Present

0-0-0-0-0-0

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King," Balin finished, Thorin turned around and many of the Dwarves looked at Thorin in awe, Dracon smirked. Thorin walked back towards the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"Dead, long ago from the… amputation," Dracon explained, then in the distance he saw some orcs and wargs watching, he then shook his head at them in warning and they scurried off.

"Wait, Dracon can turn himself into a dragon?"

"Only in high emotional pressure, I am unable to do it willingly, or I just haven't figured out how to do it willingly,"

Bilbo hummed in thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Next Day

0-0-0-0-0-0

The company were riding through a muddy road as the sky cried, cold, miserable and wet, Dracon was in the trees again "Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asked.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard," Gandalf said back.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other Wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards- you know, I've quite forgotten their names,"

"Alatar and Pallando they are called, they traveled far to the east," Dracon corrected.

"Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me, Dracon,"

"And who is the fifth?"

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown,"

"Is he a great Wizard or is he...more like you?" Gandalf looked slightly offended and Dracon snickered.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the

company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world,"

* * *

The company arrived to an old abandoned farm house, Dracon walked up to it a smelled the air, "A farmer and his family used to live here, but there is also a different scent here, but I am unable to remember what it is,"

Thorin told the rest what to do, to set up a camp.

"I think it would be wise to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley," suggested Gandalf.

"I have told you already, I will not go near that place," Thorin denied.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice,"

"I do not need their advice,"

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us,"

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria,

desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very

people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father,"

Dracon facepalmed "Yea, but, you aren't your father or your grandfather, you are you. Plus, Thranduil did not want risk the lives of his men against a dragon, they wouldn't've been able to do anything to Smaug anyway. And Moria, I was late because I was unaware of the battle and I only knew about it because I went to visit it, the elves were probably unaware as well,"

"Well maybe if you went to warn them yourself,"

"You know what? I'm just going to go and explore a bit ok?"

"Yes, that would be preferable,"

Gandalf and Dracon stomped off. "Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense,"

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day," Gandalf walked away while Dracon flew off.

0-0-0-0-0-0

With Dracon

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dracon landed in a clearing with a small lake and he dunked his head into the refreshing water and took a mouthful, he put his head back up but as he did he got a strange feeling, he looked around to see nothing but trees and bushes, then a bush suddenly moved, Dracon slowly walked towards it until he was right up to it, the bush moved again, at that moment he pushed the bush aside quickly, but all he saw was a hare, Dracon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, it's just a hare," he then pivoted around and pressed his green dagger against the throat the belonged to a disgusting creature "Oh look… another one," Dracon chuckled darkly. "What do you want?"

"M-Master wants to s-s-speak with you," the Orc stuttered in his tongue.

"Tell him, I will pay him later,"

"Master isn't going to wait any longer, he will kill you and your Dwarf friends, unless you just pay up," the Orc smirked.

"Oh? Sudden burst of bravery eh?" Dracon pressed harder on his blade.

"Okay! Okay! I-I'm sorry,"

"Speaking of bravery, you're pretty stupid for coming alone,"

"Who said I came alone?" as the Orc said that in the common tongue many more Orcs came out from the bushes holding spears and swords and shields along with some Wargs.

"Oh boy, even more hares," Dracon mocked.

"You will be coming with us w- argh!" the Orc said before suddenly getting picked up by Dracon by the throat.

"I said, I will pay when I'm ready!" The Orc began desperately clawing at Dracon's Gauntlets "Now leave," he threw the orc to the ground "And that goes for all of you!" the Orcs began backing away, the Orc on the ground just got up and ran away as fast as he could "SOD OFF!" The Orcs and Wargs then turned around and fled at top speed.

"Hehe, now I know why Dain says that," Dracon muttered.

After a small while Dracon took off into the air and went back to camp, although he stayed closer to the ground this time, however when he returned to camp it was empty, but the horses were still there… well… most of them, some however were missing "Oh no, I remember the smell now," Dracon landed and sniffed the air around the horses, "Mountain Trolls,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Troll's Kitchen

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo stopped the Trolls as they were giving each other suggestions on how to cook the Dwarves and Bilbo.

"You can't reason with them! They're halfwits!" Shouted Dori from over the fire.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Said Bofur.

Bilbo stood up in his sack and confronted the Trolls "Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning,"

"What about the seasoning?" The Troll called Bert asked.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up," Bilbo pointed to the Dwarves, how started yelling at him and calling him a 'traitor'

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom, another one of the

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk," Bert moved closer.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo tried to think of something.

"Yes? Come on,"

"It's, uh,"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is…" Bilbo looked over at the Dwarves "to skin them first!" The Dwarves were once again shouting.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife,"

"If I get you, you little" Glion started.

"I won't forget that! I won't forget that!" Dwalin said as Bilbo came into his view.

"What a load of wubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff 'em, I say, boots and all," Tom objected.

Bilbo watched as Gandalf rushed around the edges of the Troll's kitchen.

"`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" William, the third Troll, grabbed Bombur, who was still in a sack, and dangled him upside down over his mouth, ready to eat the large Dwarf, "Nice and crunchy,"

"Not-not that one, he-he's infected!" William faced Bilbo, confused.

"Huh?"

"You wot?" Tom said.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his… tubes," Bilbo told the Trolls. William threw Bombur back onto the others who grunted in pain. "In-in fact they all have, they're infested with parasites. It's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't,"

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin asked.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili said with outrage.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" Gloin asked.

Bilbo rolled his eyes as the Dwarves argued until Thorin realised what Bilbo's plan was and kicked the Dwarves, who then also realised what was going on and agreed with Bilbo.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!"

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asked.

"Well..." Bilbo started

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

Bert stepped in "Fools?"

Gandalf then appeared and stepped onto a rock "The Dawn shall take you all!"

"Who's that?" Bert asked.

"No idea," Tom continued cooking.

"Can we eat `im too?" William suggested.

Gandalf raised his staff, then struck the boulder, breaking it in half, this made the Troll's skin harden and turn grey. After a few seconds of screaming from the Trolls they were turned fully into stone, the Dwarves cheered and laughed in relief of Gandalf's victory. Dracon ran out from the trees, panting and breathing heavily, "Oh man… I should exercise my… legs a bit… more… whew… sorry about that, couldn't use my wings because of… the forest,"

"We are in a clearing, you could've reached us from in the air," Gandalf walked up to him.

"Well I didn't... know, hold on, just give me a minute to… catch my breath," Dracon layed down.

"Can you two stop bickering and get me off of this thing!" Dwalin said from on the spit. "Get your foot out of my back!"

By the time the sun was all the up all the Dwarves were up and about again, Gandalf walked up to a stone William and bonked it with a pleased look on his face.

"So, where did you go off to?" Kili asked Dracon, who was now sitting up.

"I went for a flight, wanted to relax,"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nah, not this time," Dracon shook his head. "Had a refreshing drink at a lake though, nice and cool,"

Dracon walked over to Gandalf and Thorin "He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that," he heard Gandalf say. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors," Gandalf and Thorin examined the trolls.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked.

"Not for an age," Dracon said "Not since a power darker than the deepest caves ruled these lands," Dracon shivered as he remembered.

The three looked around "They could not have moved in daylight," Gandalf stated.

"There must be a cave nearby,"

Dracon walked over to a nearby cave, 'Precious, all yours, gold, all yours, take what belongs to you.' A whisper was heard in Dracon's head 'Take what is yours.' the voice was in black speech 'Everything is yours.' "No," he mumbled "None of this is mine," he grabbed something from his pocket and raised it up to his mouth, about to eat it 'Wait, but there is.' "What do you mean?" Dracon stopped 'There is something among these precious things, that does indeed belong to you, something you have forged yourself.' "What are you talking about? I have everything that I've created... unless…" Dracon trailed off. 'Yesss, yes, it is here, here along with these other gorgeous crafts.' Dracon searched around for the object that the voice was talking about "Yesss," a reptilian tongue escaped his mouth as he saw a purple ring with red runes of a long forgotten language along it, "My, Preciousssss," Dracon growled.

* * *

"Down here!" Dracon's voice called from a nearby cave, Gandalf and the rest of the company rushed down into the cave and immediately covered their noses due to the stench, Gandalf looked suspiciously as Dracon quickly swallowed something. "Oh… oh no," he too, quickly covered his nose.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori's muffled voice said.

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch," the Dwarves were gagging and coughing from the foul smelling cave. The cave floor had gold and other precious metals.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it," Bofur shifted some gold with his foot.

"Agreed. Nori, get a shovel," Gloin said.

Gandalf was poking around and Thorin went up to two strange looking cobweb covered swords, "These swords were not made by any Troll," Gandalf approached him along with Dracon, Gandalf grabbed one of the swords and examined it with Dracon "Nor were they made by any smith among men," he drew the sword out a bit, trying to identify it, "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age," Thorin went to put the sword in his hands back in disgust.

"I wouldn't turn down such an opportunity if I were you, no matter how much you hate elves," Dracon warned Thorin.

"You could not wish for a finer blade," Gandalf agreed.

Reluctantly Thorin held onto the sword, he unsheathed his own sword a bit as well to inspect his own.

"You know," Dracon held out his hand, silently asking for the sword in Gandalf's hand, who nodded and gave it to him "I think I have seen this blade once before, I think it's called the enemy… smasher?" Dracon tried to remember the name. In the corner of his eye, he watched as Gloin, Bofur and Nori, bury some of the treasure in a chest, Dracon smirked at this.

"Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" Thorin ordered.

But on his way out, Gandalf stood on something hard and metallic, he brushed away some dead vegetation with his staff that was covering it up, another sword appeared from the foliage, he unsheathed it and smiled "Wow, aren't we lucky?" Dracon looked over Gandalf's shoulder. "Three Swords of Elvish make in a Troll cave," he picked up the small sword, "Or… two swords and a letter opener," Gandalf hummed in agreement.

As Gandalf and Dracon exited the cave Dracon came up to where Bilbo was standing "Mr. Baggins!" Bilbo turned around.

"Yes?"

"Gandalf found this," he handed the 'sword' to Bilbo, "It's around about your size,"

"I can't take this,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not a fighter,"

Dracon sighed "You know, the funny thing about Elvish blades, especially ones from Gondolin, is that they glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby, so you don't really have to use it as a weapon, it's more of an alarm, although it is really sharp,"

"But even if it is sharp, I can't fight with it, I haven't used a sword in my life,"

"Let us hope that it will stay that way, but remember, a wise man once said that true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one," Dracon looked over to Gandalf who smiled and nodded. "Although to be honest he's said it more than once,"

Thorin suddenly shouted "Something's coming!"

"Dracon," Bilbo was about to say something but he was already quickly following Thorin.

"Stay together!" Gandalf was giving out commands, "Hurry now. Arm yourselves," Bilbo slowly unsheathed his sword and stared at the Elvish silver. He then hastily followed the rest of the company who were in the woods.

Meanwhile Radagast, the Brown was on his sled, pulled by rabbits who were going full speed through the forest, he stopped when he reached the company and was shouting "Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

"Radagast," Gandalf greeted him "Radagast the Brown. what on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong,"

"Yes?"

Radagast opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, he then opened his mouth again to say something, but forgot what he was about to say as he shut it once again "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue," he curled his tongue and was surprised at what he felt, "Oh, it's not a thought at all, it's a silly old..." Dracon approached him and grabbed a stick insect from off his tongue with a confused look on his face, "Stick insect," Dracon put the bug into Radagast's open hand. "Oh! Drago! How nice it is to see you again,"

"And… you?" Dracon was still confused over the whole stick insect thing "Also, it's Dracon now,"

"Oh? Really?"

* * *

The three had moved a bit away from the company "The Greenwood is sick. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs," Radagast explained.

"Webs? What do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"Spiders, Gandalf. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldur,"

"Dol Guldur? But the old fortress is abandoned,"

"No, Gandalf, it is not,"

"Makes sense," Dracon spoke up "If I were an evil… thing, I would use that to hide or to use that as a base of operations just because of its… style, to be honest I would've if it were abandoned back when I was…" Dracon looked down with sadness for a brief moment "Ahem… anyway, as you were saying,"

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead," Dracon's eyes widened in surprise, "I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come," Radagast's eyes were clouded by his thoughts as he was deep in his flashback.

Dracon snapped his fingers in front of Radagast's face to snap him out of his deep thought "C'mon, don't go all misty eyes on us,"

"I'm sorry," Radagast apologised.

"Try a bit of Old Toby, it'll help settle your nerves," using his beard, Gandalf cleaned his pipe and gave it to Radagast, he inhaled the smoke "And out," Gandalf instructed. Radagast breathed out with crossed eyes and a blissful face. He stayed that way for a few seconds until Dracon once again clicked his fingers in front of his face, "Now, a Necromancer, are you sure?" Radagast pulled out a sword wrapped in cloth and handed it over to Gandalf, he then unwrapped it, showing the contents.

"That is not from the world of the living,"

"We gon' die," Dracon said.

Suddenly a deep howl was heard in the distance, "Was that a Wolf?" Bilbo asked. "Are there-are there wolves out there?"

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur answered.

A growl emanated from Dracon's throat to something out of view to the company, who turned around to look at what he was growling at, there stood a Warg, also growling, Dracon removed his clawed gauntlets, handing them to Gandalf he roared at the Warg in challenge, the Warg responded with one of its own. Dracon and the Warg charged at each other, meanwhile another Warg charged at the Dwarves from a different angle, Kili shot it with a bow, knocking it down, it tried to get back up but Dwalin killed it with his Warhammer.

The fight between Dracon and the first Warg ended with Dracon's sharp teeth dug deep into the Warg's throat. Dracon stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind," Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo repeated.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded.

"No one," Thorin replied.

Dracon grabbed Thorin by the throat and pinned him against a tree "Who did you tell!" Dracon's voice became echoey and demonic as he spoke in Black Speech, his reptilian pupils the size of a sword's blade tip as well.

"Dracon!" Gandalf shouted as the Dwarves rushed to help their King while Thorin struggled to get air into his lungs. Gandalf threw Dracon against a rock with his magic, Dracon fell to his knees.

Dracon slowly looked back up, his pupils no longer as thin, he then looked at Thorin, then his scaly hands in horror, his eyes dilated. A single tear fell onto the ground. He stood up and snatched his gauntlets from Gandalf and put them on as well as his putting his hood up, he waved his hand in front of his face and a shadow fell across it as his face was hidden from everyone, "I suggest you get out of here before the Orcs arrive," Dracon said softly.

"The um, the p-ponies have uh… bolted," Ori stuttered.

"Then run, I'll hold them back,"

"I'll draw them away from you if some decide to follow," Radagast offered.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you," Gandalf stepped in, the others still getting over the shock.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try,"

"Good, now go!" The company rushed off one direction while Radagast went another, Gandalf took a quick glance as Dracon put on a purple ring with red runes which glowed after being put on.

* * *

Once the rest company ran off Dracon took his ring out of his pocket and put it on, he felt a surge of energy as he put it on and the ring recognised him "Oh yea baby, I'm back! Hmmhahahahaa!" Dracon laughed sinisterly. A growl was heard nearby, Dracon unsheathed his sword "This is where the fun begins,"

"Dracon," A voice came from behind him, it was the Orc who was told to ask for his payment.

"Not you again! Really!?" The Orc had his own sword in hand, he was followed by many more Orcs.

"Time is up, master said that he will just take the next best thing… your armour and weapons,"

'Killing time?' the voice in Dracon's head asked. Dracon smirked "They're all yours," Dracon mentally stepped out and the voice stepped in "Killing time!" A loud roar was released that could be heard from kilometers away.

0-0-0-0-0-0

With the Company

0-0-0-0-0-0

Radagast the Brown was leading the Wargs and Orcs away from the rest of the company, but he was riding in circles

"Move, run!" Gandalf yelled as they were found by the pack. As they continued running the Wargs were slowly surrounding them.

"There they are!" Gloin pointed.

"This way! Quickly!"

They ran a bit more until they hit a clearing, at this point they were surrounded from all sides by the pack.

"There's more coming!" Kili warned.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin shouted.

Gandalf scanned the area and spotted a large rock, he quickly rushed over to it, disappearing behind it.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted.

Kili was shooting at the Warg-Riders, killing some of them.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin assumed.

The Dwarves and Bilbo gathered close to each other, around the rock Gandalf disappeared behind. "Hold your ground!" Thorin commanded.

Gandalf popped up from behind a crack in the rock "This way, you fools!"

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dracon

0-0-0-0-0-0

Dracon stood upon many dead bodies of Orcs and Wargs, one Orc however was trapped under the corpse of a Warg and struggled to get free, Dracon slowly walked up to it, when the Orc saw this, it struggled harder to get free, then it tried to reach for a weapon nearby, Dracon, however, stood on the blade as the Orc grabbed the hilt "Ah, ah, ah," Dracon pushed the Warg out of the way as if it were a pebble and grabbed the Orc by the throat, raised his other hand that had the ring on it and showed the Orc, "I've missssed this thing," Dracon hissed, "It hass been far too long, what do you think, Dracon? Sshould we kill him now?" 'Not yet.' Dracon's mental form said 'I have something I want to try.' "He's all yours," Dracon retook control of his body. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes," with the ringed hand he roughly put his palm on the side of the Orc's face and used his ring.

A red glow appeared under Dracon's hand and through the Orc's eyes, Dracon shoved the Orc back to the ground. The Orc slowly stood up and looked at Dracon with a blank stare "What is your bidding, Master?" The Orc asked.

"It still works," Dracon grinned "First off, what is your name?"

"Arbaur,"

"Arbaur, hm,"

"What is your next command, Master?"

"Go back to Azog, and tell him, stay out of my way," Dracon growled.

"As you wish, master," the Orc bowed and walked off.

Once the Orc was out of Dracon's sight he thought to himself "I should try being evil again later," he thought for a bit longer "Nah," he waved himself off. 'Not too bad of an idea though.' "You're probably right, maybe in the next couple of ages,"

* * *

Dracon was in the air, flying around mountains, when he saw a familiar path, he hesitated then shrugged "Eh, why not?" Dracon then dived for the path and saw an elven scout party along with Lord Elrond. "Hi," Dracon landed next to Lord Elrond's horse. Lord Elrond halted his horse and the rest of the scout party.

"Dracon, it is good to see you again," Lord Elrond greeted him.

"It is good to see you too, what are you doing out here?"

"We were hunting an Orc pack that was too close to Imraldis, I suspect it had something to do with you,"

"Me? No, I would never lead an Orc pack so close to here, Gandalf and his companions might have though,"

Lord Elrond raised an eyebrow "Companions?"

"Yea, Gandalf is helping some Dwarves reclaim Erebor,"

"Really?"

"Yea,"

"I do wonder, though, why is there a shadow covering your face?"

"Hm? Oh, yea, sorry about that," Dracon removed the 'shadow mask' that covered his face.

"Last I saw you wear that you were ashamed,"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now," the two were silent. "To Imladris?"

Elrond nodded in agreement, "To Imladris,"

The party moved along down the path to Rivendell. Dracon flew low to the ground, staying behind them a few meters.

Once the breathtaking Elven City was in view a horn was sounded to announce their arrival by one of the scouts. A familiar voice shouted "Ifridî bekâr!" Dracon face palmed "Hold ranks!"

"Really?" He muttered. The Elves circled the Dwarves who were in a tight formation. When the horses stopped Lord Elrond greeted Gandalf..

"Gandalf,"

Gandalf bowed "Lord Elrond. My friend! Where have you been?"

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass,"

Lord Elrond dismounted and the two hugged "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near,"

"Ah, that may have been us,"

"See? Told you," Dracon said. The company looked at him, once they did he hung his head in shame and waved his hand in front of his face, putting on the shadow mask. Gandalf however, was looking at his left hand, more specifically, his ring.

The company reluctantly turned back around to face Lord Elrond, Thorin stepped forward, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain," Elrond welcomed him.

"I do not believe we have met,"

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain,"

"Indeed, he made no mention of you,"

"Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests," Lord Elrond told some of the servants. The Dwarves, however, did not understand.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin demanded.

"No, Gloin, he is offering you all food, which is quite the opposite," Dracon corrected him.

The Dwarves then huddled together and started muttering to each other, "Ah well, in that case, lead on," Dracon rolled his eyes then rushed by the company, bowing his head to Lord Elrond as he passed him.

And that's a wrap, I haven't been this focused on a story since SCP-4000, which I am going to rewrite, just not now, as for Hiding Among Lightning and Faceless Shadow, I am thinking of deleting Hiding Among Lightning because I have lost inspiration and motivation for it, and for Faceless Shadow, I am still working on it, slowly.

Also thank you to Mjoern for reviewing and I agree, I can't wait either, although currently I am still thinking about what I will do when that happens.

See you all next chapter. :)

Also if you see any mistakes, please tell me.


End file.
